


For the Glory of Sithis

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rough Sex, Sane Cicero, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cicero never went insane? Well..more insane. Killers have to be a little crazy right?</p><p> </p><p>From the same author who brought you A Tale of Two Dragons!<br/>Thanks for over 2,000 hits! I appreciate it!!<br/>If you haven't read it yet, check it out!</p><p>Trust me this one is a keeper! Har!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Mother..

   There he is.. _my catch_.. He dances everywhere he goes, singing merrily, Sithis it makes me sick. I will send his soul to the void, I swear it Mother. One last kill before I retire my blade forever. I turn and notice a perfect back ally where I can drug him, before taking him to the place I've prepared for him...though I have no qualms about killing him outright...I want that bonus. I am a _professional_ after all..

    The Jester turns into a Colovian clothing shop, and so I turn into a nearby shop to keep an eye on him while avoiding attention. The shop turns out to be a smithy, with one lone girl at the forge. Her stark white hair is tied up in two sloppy buns on either side of her face. Her pale skin glistening in the lone light of the forge. She turns towards me and smiles. That's when I notice her pink eyes. An albino huh? I wonder of which race when she saunters up to me, holding onto her apron in an innocent manner.

   "Hello sir, welcome to Mother's Embrace. How can I serve you?" she askes with caution.

    Good she's not an idiot.

    I lower my black hood to reveal my face to her. I look over her form once more and I guess she can't be more than fourteen.

    "Hello my fine maiden, what can you offer me today?"

    "Well, I just got done with my first masterpiece, an ebony dagger, would you like to see it?" She asked sweetly.

    "Sure, how could I refuse?" And I meant it, I've always had a soft spot for children...and they _always_ have _soft spots_ for **me**. The girl sauntered off to some shelf and pulled a black dagger. Presenting it to me to handle, she girl blushed.

    "As I said, it is my first. I made it in honour of my mother." she said.

    "In honour of your mother, huh? Then it wouldn't do to sell it." I said. Holding the blade, I noticed the high quality leather of the scabbard and the ebony laced with gold on the tip and near the top where one inserts the blade. Pulling the blade out, I notice near the top on the hilt is a carving of a beautiful Dunmer woman holding the broken bodies of her child with four skulls lining the ground of the carving. Along the blade rests the words, 'Your soul belongs to Sithis.' The rest of the blade is laced with gold filigree and both edges are serrated so no healer could possibly heal the jagged flesh. And the balance of the blade made it so it could be used either quickly or heavy handed.

    Overall, it was perfect.

    "Excuse me, what is your name? If I may be so bold as to inquire that is.." The girl asked me.

    "My name? Why oh why would you ever want to know my name?"

    The girl took a moment to consider her words before coming up to me. Standing on her toes, the girl whispered, "I can see it in your eyes. We share the same mother."

    Of course, I was taken aback, though my suspicions were correct. This girl worshiped the Night Mother...and her Dread Father. It was so hard to believe that this little Albino girl was a killer...and once the shift happened...where you were told she could very well be..it wasn't hard to believe at all.

    "My name is Cicero." I whispered to her.

    "Cicero. What a wonderful name." she responded with a smile. Something in those pink eyes of hers flickered for a moment before she stood on her toes once more. "My name is Frosne."

    "What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." I said with a smile. I looked back over to where the Jester first went into the Clothier's shop...I can see him inside talking to the shop keeper. The sun is starting to go down..I will have around ten minutes until I can kill that _fuck_.

    "Cicero," the girl whispered. I looked over to her and bent down. "Are you looking for someone?"

    "I know exactly where they're at." I said. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

    "That dagger," she started, "That dagger is yours. It's a gift."

    "Truly? The craftsmanship alone is beautifully done. You should keep it, though I wouldn't sell it.." I cautioned.

    She looked at me dead in the eyes and whispered, "I would be a shame for a blade so nice to remain virginal. Please take it."

    I almost couldn't help myself. The look in her eyes that bespoke of the unashamed murderous woman beneath the girl made me want to take her savagely on the floor, then and there. Instead I smiled and tucked the blade away. "Thank you, Frosne."

    She smiled at me, before leaning on her toes one last time. She leaned into me and whispered in my ear, " _Kill that fool. Send his soul to Sithis._ "

    With a smile, she turned around and went back to her work at the forge.


	2. Delayed Burial

"Do you fear me, dear intruder? Will you listen when I speak?" I sang heartily, for it was the only thing keeping me entertained during my long trip to Falkreath from Dawnstar with the Dark Mother in tow. "Do you want to hear my story? Know the terror that I wreak?" The road was getting especially bumpy as I neared Whiterun's first guard tower. The newly rising sun wasn't giving off nearly enough light to see by, but it is enough to make due. Can't risk Mother being stolen away while I sleep. A farm coming up on my right and a guard passing my left, I continued to sing. "Follow silken webs through darkness, and you'll find just what you se-" The cart halfway off the road and wheel broken, I frustratedly get up from my seat.

Try as I might, I cannot fix the wagon on my own. I just don't have the tools, perhaps I can ask the local farm for some help. Though I will have to wait until the sun is up.

I fall asleep on accident, leaning against the wagon. Mother has a way of lulling me to sleep when she thinks I need it. It was an Imperial man who woke me.

"Excuse me sir, Sir?"

"Oh, sorry.." I mumble as I wake.

"Sir, are you alright?" the man asks. I quickly stand up and offer my hand.

"My name is Matthew, as you can see my wagon broke down. I need some help fixing it..could you help me?" I ask with a smile. The man refuses my hand.

"Hello, Matthew...I don't know what you're carting around in there..I don't want to get involved..." The man cautiously responds.

"Please good sir, I am in need of assistance. I'm taking my Mother to her resting place, I just recently lost her. Please, help us." I plead.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. I just don't want to get involved." The man says quickly before walking away.

Fuck.

  
Turning to the nearby guard on patrol, I inquire, "Excuse me, could you tell me perchance the name of the gentleman who owns this farm?"

"Sure," responds a thick Nord accent, "That's the Loreius farm. The man who owns it is a coward. I hope something scares him straight." The guard ended while walking away.

Loreius huh? I'll be sure to pay you a visit once I get Mother home.

I walk back over to the wagon with heavy foot and begin a line of curses when a feminine hand pokes me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" A sweet..and familiar voice asks. I turn around after taking a deep breath to find a small Albino girl in a black cloak. "Cicero?" she whispers to herself more than anything.

"How do you know my name?" I ask before realizing, "Wait...I never forget a face...Frosne?" I ask incredulously.

"Cicero! It's been years!" she responds before throwing her arms around me. I guess she noticed that I didn't hug her back because she immediately backed off with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"A lot is wrong." When she gave me a questioning look, I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Our Mother is traveling with me to our new Sanctuary. The wagon broke and that fool Loreius refuses to help me...perhaps he could use a second opinion?"

"I will get your wagon fixed," She responded, "Come Oblivion or high water."

As I watched her run up the hill towards that bastard Loreius's farm, I noticed she hadn't aged a bit...And it has been twelve years since I last saw her, during my Jester contract. I still have the blade she gave me hanging off of my hip.

The woman returned in less than ten minutes with a box of tools.

"What happened?" I asked. She gave me a look and sat to work repairing the wagon.

"Best not talk here." she replied.

"Probably not.." I said before joining her in repairing Mother's cart.

 

  
  
Later that day, I did ask. She told me she strung him up in his own mill. "The Bastard had it coming."


	3. Whispers in the Dark

 

It has been years since we had a listener. Many many years. And that strumpet, Astrid, continues to play the role. The older members of the Brotherhood remember the old ways, but only half have them in their hearts.

Only Frosne seems to care enough about the old ways to actually live by them.

And Astrid keeps trying to keep her under lock and key.

She senses her potential and is right to fear it.

But Mother hasn't seen fit to name anyone here yet.

I admit that I did want to be Listener, I do. If only because I know that I respect the old ways.

As I think this, I prepare for Mother's weekly Keeping Ritual. As I gather my basket full of oils and preserves, I think more about Frosne.

About her silky white hair in her messy buns on either side of her face.

About her pink eyes looking at me as she hands me the dagger that still rests at my side.

About how she looks the same as she did twelve years ago, when I initially thought she was no older than fourteen.

Perhaps...she is a Vampire? Or part elf? I will have to ask her.

Once I arrive in Mother's little shrine that I've made in the old Temple, I set my materials down on a bench. I lock one door then lock the other. And I find my calm exterior has started to melt away.

"Are we alone?" I ask no one in particular...perhaps Mother. I quickly scan the shadows before approaching the Night Mother's coffin. "Yes, alone. Sweet solitude at last. Everything is going according to plan. The others..I've spoken to them. And they're coming around, I know it. Festus, Babette, perhaps even Veezara. But..what about you? Have you spoken to anyone? No...No, of course not. I talk, make the plans, I do everything. And what do you do? Hmm?? NOTHING!" I scream at her. "Not...not that I'm angry..No, never. I understand...I always understand..and Obey. You will talk when you're ready..Won't you? Won't you?! Of course you will...mother..Oh, but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will? To ANYONE!?" I pause for what feels like an eternity...and I feel the guilt start to creep up on me. "I feel like I've failed you. I'm sorry Mother. I've tried, so very hard...But I just can't find the Listener!" I yell and grab the coffin in the heat of the moment...but I feel it begin to move...

Coffins with dead people inside do not move.

So I yank open the doors...only to find Frosne inside the Night Mother's coffin.

"What?" I start, my voice hoarse from the shock. "What! What treachery! Defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin!" I scream at her. Pulling my blade, I throw her onto the floor and press the blade against her throat. "I've had enough of my siblings defiling our Mother, I won't have it again!" I scream.

"WAIT, WAIT!!" Frosne screams out from under me. "Darkness rises when silence dies! Darkness rises when silence dies!"

_No. Fucking. Way._

"You...You're the one she chose? She said that...to you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah.." Frosne said from under me.

"Then...she is back! Our Mother has spoken, she is back!!" I say with a laugh. I pick up Frosne from the ground and sheathe my dagger. "I truly cannot believe it...after all this time..My dear...You're the Listener!"

At that moment Astrid and her lap dog burst into the room.

"By Sithis, this ends now! Back away from her fool!" Turning to look at Frosne she inquires, "Are you alright? I heard screaming. Who was Cicero talking to? Where's the accomplice? Reveal yourself, traitor!"

By Sithis...this idiot thought I was conspiring against her with someone else? Well, she was half right..

"No, I only spoke to the Night Mother. It's true I swear it. But there is bigger news Astrid! The Night Mother has spoken..not to me, but to her! Frosne is the new Listener!"

"It's true Astrid. She said I was 'the one.'"

That fool Astrid took on a look of smug disbelief. I should stab that stupid bitch right now. "What? So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else. Just..the Night Mother's body? And the Night Mother, who, according to everything we know, will only speak to the person chosen as Listener...just spoke...Right now..to YOU?" Astrid asked a very worried Frosne.

"Uh..yeah." she responded.

"By Sithis. And..what did she say?" Astrid asked.

"I must speak to someone named Amaund Motierre, in Volunruud."

Wow..so it is really true. Frosne is the Listener.

"Amaund Motierre? I have no idea who that is. But Volunruud...that I have heard of. And I know where it is." Astrid said..maybe..just maybe..Astrid isn't so bad afterall.

"So should I go to Volunruud? Should I talk to this man? Frosne asked.

"Hmm? No. No! Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but you take your orders from me. Are we clear on that?" Oorr...Not. Yeah..Astrid needs a blade implanted in her skull. "The Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still the leader of this Family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed. I...I need time to think about all this. Go see Nazir..do some work for him. I'll find you when I'm ready to discuss the matter further." Astrid promptly walks away, with her lap dog husband looming after her.

"Cicero.." Frosne looks at me with worried eyes.

"I know."

"I want to talk with you...somewhere private.."

"Alright," I replied uneasily, "Let's go to my room for a moment..Mother can wait for an hour or two." I said with a smile.

 

Once we reached my room at the end of the hall, I sat beside Frosne on my bed. She looked towards me with tears in her eyes. I promptly bring her into a hug and smooth her hair.

"I...I feel so torn. Mother told me to talk to this man..but Astrid doesn't want me to..She has never really liked me as much as the others..but now? I think she might blastpheme me! And..Kick me out of the Sanctuary!"

"I doubt she would." I said not entirely sure myself. Frosne pulled back and looked up at me with her big sad eyes.

"Will Mother speak to me again?" I almost broke down laughing.

"Surely you're pulling my leg? Of course the Night Mother will speak to you again! She might speak now, or later, or..I don't know! But speak she will. The Night Mother is part of you now!" I said with a smile, "You get to hear voices inside you head!" Poking her cheek I said, "The rest of us should be so lucky."

"Cicero..did you want to be Listener? I heard you inside of the coffin.."

Blushing I responded, "Well...yes. I did. I tried to listen. I tried so hard...but she never spoke to me. The silence was almost..maddening. Oh, but that was then and this is now. You're the Listener, surely Mother chose you for a reason! I feel like I succeeded in my position as Keeper by finding you...Though I have a question for you."

"What is it, Cicero?"

"How do you remain so young? You haven't aged one bit in twelve years."

"Well..I'm a Vampire."

"Well, that confirms my suspicions...Not that it is a bad thing! No! Not at all! It only means I won't have to worry about losing you." I said with a smile.

Blushing, she responded, "Whatever do you mean by that dear Keeper?"

Turning beet red, I jumped up off my bed only to be met with giggles from the little vampiress on my bed.

"Well..are you excited?" I asked, turning back around to her. "You should be! Things are finally looking up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image by Ebony Fool of Deviantart.


	4. Ode to Cicero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smutty smut smut.

"Astrid wanted me to see you about some more work." Frosne said as she tossed her silver locks behind her ear.

"Well then, your timing couldn't be better." The Redguard flashed his murderous grin before continuing. "As it turns out, I've got two new contracts. One rather easy assignment, and another that should prove quite a challenge. Your first target is an orc bard named Lurbuk. The other is a vampire by the name of Hern."

Frosne narrowed her eyes before asking, "Tell me about Hern."

"He's a vampire, and has blended into human society for years. He's never far from his female companion, Hert. Also a vampire. The contract is for the male, Hern. But you'll probably have to contend with the female, too. So for Sithis' sake, watch yourself."

"Please! Infiltrating places is what I'm best at." Frosne flashed him a sickly grin.

"Indeed. We shall have proof of that soon then, huh?" Nazir smiled. "Oh, and some information on Lorbuk...He is, by all accounts, the worst bard in Skyrim. Apparently, so many people sought his death, Astrid had to hold a lottery to determine the client." He ended with a chuckle. "You have people to kill my friend, best get to it."

Frosne had to admit, this is where she belonged.

 

* * *

 

  
Frosne steadied herself outside of Cicero's door. A light blush creeped unto her cheeks once she finally made herself knock on his door.

"Cicero?" she asked quietly. Though the door opened shortly after with a rush.

Cicero stood in front of her, towel on his head, wearing only trousers.

Of course, Frosne only turned beet red. His muscles were wiry and taut, perfect for an assassin of his caliber. But what really caught her attention were his plithy abs.

"Yes, dear Listener?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Uhm, may I come in...I have something important to discuss with you."

"Of course, make yourself comfortable," he said with a smile.

She noted his room as she passed by him, his arm outstretched in a dramatic gesture. His bed was laden with his chosen apparel, Dark Brotherhood assassin armour with a Jester's hat, with an ebony dagger situated near the hat. The rest of his room was tidy, however, but was still heavy with weaponry.

"I collect blades, though I only tend to favour one." Cicero said with a smile. He went over to his bed and plucked the dagger from the sheets before presenting it to Frosne with a small smile. "Remember this?" he asked.

Frosne delicately received the dagger from his outstretched palms. Once she caught sight of her rendition of the Night Mother she let a full smile shine through. Her eyes caught Cicero's as she pulled the blade from the scabbard. The ebony edge was as sharp as it had been all those years ago when she forged it, though the flat of the blade was laden with marks where it had slipped past ribs or grazed bones, yet the blade was still as beautiful as she remembered. "You kept it." She looked into his eyes and noticed he was still smiling that sweet smile of his.

"Yeah, it is a great blade. It has served me well."

Handing the blade back to him, she caught his wrist. Cicero flashed her a questioning look which she quickly stifled with a kiss. Though, when she meant to back away, Cicero caught her and slammed his own against her lips. Pushing him against his bed, Frosne climbed atop his lap and dug her hands into his red hair.

"So much for that discussion." She moaned into his lips before turning his head to start kissing on the tender flesh of his neck.

"Oh it can wait..." Cicero breathed into her hair.

Grazing her vampiric teeth against the hot flesh of his neck made Cicero shudder, though moving to tracing the outside of his ear with her tongue made the man twitch with anticipation.

"By Sithis, you're such a fucking tease..." he moaned before grabbing her head and slamming his lips against hers once more. Picking her up with one arm, Cicero swiped his clothes onto the floor before laying the vampire upon his bed delicately. Climbing over her, he pressed his lips to hers once more. Ghosting his hands along her frame, Cicero began undressing her.

"No, you don't get away that easily," Frosne growled before pushing Cicero onto his back. Pressing hard and biting kisses to his lips, she loosed his pants to find his very erect, very hard cock waiting for her attentions. Sliding her thumb over the head, she wet her hand with precum, using it as lubricant.

Cicero threw his head back in ecstasy as his hips involuntarily jerked with her ministrations.

Of course, when she finally pressed her tongue to his member his reaction was monumental.

Taking him into her mouth, she used her tongue to swirl around his shaft...causing the man to have to catch his breath.

And when he finally came, she released him, swallowing every last drop.

Looking him dead in the eyes wearing a crooked grin, she whispered mirthfully, "My turn."

With a deep breath, Cicero gasped his assent, "Yes, mistress."

Picking up the small vampire by her hips, Cicero thrusted into her with one fell swoop.

Crashing into her lips with his own, the two became intertwined in ecstasy and mirth.

And when they finally reached their climax, they fell apart.

Falling onto the bed beside her, Cicero wrapped Frosne into an embrace, burying his nose in her hair.

"What were we going to discuss again?" He murmured into her hair.


End file.
